one stormy night
by LightingStarFromTheGreatWar
Summary: sad tragedy and depressed tell me how my first story went please & and thank you :)


BANG the thunder shook my house I was woke up during the storm. I got out of my bed and i walk to the light switch, I turn on the light switch, and I walk to the nightstand on the left side of the bed. and on the nightstand is my pipbuck 2000 and my lamp, beside its, is a signed contract, signed by me for stable 2, I thought about it, "can it happen" I said in my head. I grabbed the contract, with my telekinesis from the nightstand.

I walk to the dresser on the front of my bed, I put my makeup on, my light blue eyeliner with cherry color lipstick and I did my hair.

and then I walk into the kitchen, and turn on the light switch, I walk to the window and look through it, it is still raining like hell out there the rain is dump on my roof, the thunder shook the ground a bit.

I walk to the kitchen table and sit down on my chair I grabbed my cigarette and my lighter I lit the tip of the cigarette and I put my lips on the other side of the tip leaving a cherry color lips on the tip, the cigarette taste like cherry.

I put my hoof on my left cheek I side in tiredness I look at the clock on the left side of the cupboard, "it's 5:15am" I said

I got up from my chair and grabbed some cheerios and I grabbed some milk from the fridge.

and I walk back to the kitchen table putting the milk on the right side of the table, and I put the bowl of cereals on the middle of the table.

I look at the bowl of cereals when the cereals is popping I eat some of it but not all I put it in the sink, "I do the dishes later" I said out loud.

I walk to the window again and looking out, out from the window and I saw a flash of light and then I heard rumbling from the thunder and this shook my house a bit, "damn" i said.

I grabbed a saddle bag and I made one sandwich and one juice box and a chocolate bar.

and I left the kitchen to go, to the second bed room, I open the door softly to see the cutest filly I every saw, I walk to her bed and I sit down on the bed beside her when I look at her I feel happy again.

And then, I heard the rumbling of the thunder, again my filly woke up from her sleep,

"are you okay my little pony" I said,

"I..I I have a nightmare again when some one shot you mommy again" she said,

"it okay my little sunshine it's just a nightmare I am here now" I said

"can you sing for me"sunshine said

"sure but after I have to go to work and you know were go to school right?"I said

"okay" sunshine said with disappointment and sadness look to her

it brakes my heart when she look's this way

"how about a lullaby" I said

"yeah" sunshine said when she look's the happiness she can be

I think she will be a singer because she like's music a lot, and she even like it more when I sing to her but I hope she does end up like me.

"singing Hush now Quiet now it time to lay you're sleepy head Hush now, Quiet now it time go to bed, Hush now Quiet now it time to lay you're sleepy head, Hush now Quiet now it time go to bed, drifting off to sleep, exciting day till we have to, drifting off to sleepy,till we joy the dream, humming, Hush now,Hush now Quiet now it time to lay you're sleepy head, Hush now Quiet now it time go to bed, Hush now Quiet now it time to lay you're sleepy head, Hush now Quiet now it time go to bed, drifting off to sleep, exciting day till we have to"

till she fell back to sleep I kiss her goodbye, bye my little angel

I phone the school, "hello yeah sunshine is don't going to school today", I said what the softest voice try not to wake her up

"why" she said

"because she's didn't feel good today" I said

"okay have a good day and bye" the school said

"goodbye" I said

"I have go to work I have to pay the bills" I said in my head, I grabbed my raincoat before I went out of the door.

I walk to the place I always go at, I saw two pony came near me one of the said "how much"

"it's depends what do you want" I said

"my friend here want a blowjob and i want the flank" he said with a smile

"150 dollars for the flank and for the blowjob is 100 dollars" I said

"okay lets do it" he said

before I even said something his friend put his throbbing warm cock in my mouth, "finally that feel sooo goood" he said

"And now play with it" I shook my up and down I went soft on him, and then I started to twist and turn my head, and then I lick the tip on his cock.

"she is good at this the best 100 dollars I ever spent" he I said with heavy breathing, the cock twitches when choke on it and then I gently give him a hoofjod

"I think I am going to cum" he said when he is screaming in pleasure

the other stallions said "I can't wait any more" and I felt his throbbing cock enter me I felt the heat inside of me I take out the other cock out of my mouth I scream in pleasure I started to jack him off

"you are sooo big" I said

"no way you put my dick back in there" he said when he put it in back to my mouth, the other stallion and he said "I am going to cum"

one of them said "you are sooo tight" when he want faster, and it started to hurt me when I am started to get wet, and then his friend cum in my mouth a big load!

"swallow it now" he said in demanding voice, I swallow it "good mare" he said when he pet me on the mane.

"you are so big inside of me" I said

"exactly" he siad

"I...I I think I am going to cum" I said when my pussy is going to squirt out my juice.

"do you want me to squirt out my juice all over you're big cock" I said

"yes yes I am going to cuming inside of you" he said and then he cum inside of me I feel the warmness then it soon become could.

"hahah thanks whore" he said when here take the cock out of me with out me squirting.

"she is good"his friend said

"yes she is" he said

"here is the money hahahaha" both said when they are walking away

other customers had away's with me "and I am done" I said when I started to go back home it started to rain again

"finally I am back at home at last" I said

i open the door, mommy I heard "yes my little sunshine" I said.

"I miss school please don't get angry at me" sunshine said when she started to cry

I shush "it okay it okay I call the school you are not going to school today you are tired from last night" I said

when she yawn, "see you're are tired come, come with me" I said when she walk with me into the living room and I turn on the TV to the news, I sat down on the couch when sunshine lay down on top of my hind legs,

the news reporter was saying on the TV the pony's and the zebra's are still fighting it the greatest war in pony history and just for resources.

"and we just got in both side just made the first megabomb that's what they calling it's supposed to be better then the mini bomb it, the pony's saying about the megabome with unicorn dark magic and earth pony science and pegasus will drop the bomb we will wins in no time, and they said it can kill all of the pony's and zebra's, the zebra's are saying they made the first megabomb with some pony's spy's we are a able to do it"

"And the both side saying a dark heat can vaporize everypony in equestria and of you survive a harsh darkness of radiation they call it the after effect project"

"we just got in we know who is one of the spy's and it is twilight sparkle and a librarian a young mare its sad how good pony's go and help the after effect project"

"we have one of her best friend rarity, what do you think about this and this is what she said i didn't know she did tell us i can't believe she did this it shock me when i heard about it".

"and then that all...wait what what is that a pegasus soldier wait wait what is he caring is that a mini".

the TV news channel got cut out, when sunshine was sleepy wait what is that sound. I said and then I heard an explosion and then I heard pony's screaming and then I saw a big white flash for a few second and then darkness for a few second and then some thing blow me away.

and then I look up seeing my was house destroyed, I got up the fastest I can get up I look around when I try to find sunshine, I scream her name "SUNSHINE."

"i am over have" she said, I saw her beside some rumble, I ran to her I tolled her to go on my back and she did and ran to the kitchen table and i grabbed the signed contract for stable 2, and i started to run to apple farm,

I stop in shock when I just saw what happen, I saw pony's with no fur, blood dripping everywhere they are leaving a trails of blood and there eye's are popped out from there socket and they are walking no were just walk and then I heard gun's firing, I see soldier's firing there gun's at the zebra's solder's, and I said "sunshine close you're eyes" and then sunshine close her I started to run to the direction for the apple farm "of I think about it the apple farm is the direction of the stable 2 I said in my head.

when I was run I saw destroyed buildings and blood trails and die filly's and colt's are eye look like a easy over eggs, "I am most there" I said in my head, and till I saw big mic in front of the big red barn "is this stable 2" I said and he said "eeyep" he open the barn door, I saw big square hole on the ground leaving stairs I started to ran down stairs and open the wooden door and I ran through the rocky hallway to the stable 2 door is "thank ful is open still" I said, "we can only fit one more" she said I grabbed sunshine her eyes are still closing I hug her and she hugged me back and kiss I her goodbye for the last time "goodbye my little sunshine" I said, a tear run down my cheek I put her in the stable, when the stable 2 door closing I heard her scream "mommy where you going!"

it broker my heart when I heard that and the I heard shot and pony's scream's I grabbed a piece of paper a and started to write a massage

dear sunshine

you are my biggest surprise when i find out i had you and you are the biggest surprise and you made me and happy again i hope you are a good mare when you grown up and i hope you never forgive about me but only can i have one i been there with you i left you there into the stable because for you're save and i am probably long gone my little sunshine i hope you have a good life and i wish i can be there but not enough room but when the stable open's i hope you are save out there in the wasteland and i hope you find this massage.

from: you're mom Red rosie

the whistling from the megabomb exploding

goodbye equestria goodbye My Little sunshine...


End file.
